Combat School (Sophia and Meg)/Dialogue
Below are Sophia's 'and 'Margaret (Meg)'s dialogue from Metal Slug ''and ''Metal Slug 2/X's Combat School, respectively. Their dialogue depends on the player's current rank. To have a chat with the instructor, press Square (PS1) during their greeting before the Combat School's menu opens. Sophia Margaret (Meg) - Menu Greeting * Welcome to COMBAT SCHOOL! This is where you learn how to fight! * Entering without completing at least Mission 1: Hey, this is Combat School! Come back when you've see ''sic more action soldier!'' Menu * Attack: Show your stuff, you greenhorns! * Result: Shows personal data for top 5 players. * Office: Enter or leave the army here. * Exit: Return to Title Screen. Done for the day? Already?! ** YES: Very well. We'll meet again! Attack * Entering Attack without anyone enlisting: Slow down, bud! Go to ENTRY. You can't practice until you enlist. * Pinpoint Attack: Choose a level and see how fast you can clear it. * Survival Attack: See how far you can go with one life using player 1! * 1P/2P: Alone today? Or will two of you try? * 1P: So, who’s gonna show their stuff? * Entering 2P while only one is enlisted: All alone? If your friend doesn’t enlist, you can’t play with your pal! * 2P: Okely, Dokely. Who’s player 1? Result Personal * Personal: Now, let's peek at everyone's results. * Select: Who’s ''sic results do you want to see?'' ** Affinity 0: Okay, Soldier. The results are in. ** Affinity 1: Soldier, worry about training. You’re a… basket case! ** Affinity 2: What? Soldier’s ranking? Hah, hah, hah! ** Affinity 3: Yes, sir! Soldier’s results! Anything else?... ** Affinity 4: Here are Lord Soldier’s excellent results! * Results: ** Affinity 0: With these results, I see no effort! Get off your butt! Make me proud! ** Affinity 1: As your leader, you shame me. You don't have it. Get serious, or... you're meat, pal! ** Affinity 2: These results suck! Terrible, Soldier. I look at them, and can only cry. ** Affinity 3: I know your ''sic on top. Soldier, sir! You're awesome!'' ** Affinity 4: Speaking honestly, you're perfect. Practice is boring, but soon we'll rule the world! Top 5 * Top 5: Now I can see who is on top. Are you listed on the top five? * Select: ** The top 5 in the PIN POINT ATTACK for 1-player play. ** The top 5 in the PIN POINT ATTACK for 2-player play. ** The top 5 in the SURVIVAL ATTACK for 1-player play. ** The top 5 in the SURVIVAL ATTACK for 2-player play. * Results: ** Affinity 0: Even in the top 5, you're nothing. I'll break you all! ** Affinity 1: This data bores me. I'm a joke! I'll break these wimpy recruits. ** Affinity 2: Oh, I'm through. Other officers are laughing at me. It's the recruits! I'll break them! ** Affinity 3: I knew it. This isn't me.These results are proof of your ability. Be proud, sir. ** Affinity 4: I knew it. You're the best. Better than best. I can't teach you. You know it all. Office Joining the Army * Here to enlist? * No more room: Sorry, we’re full. If there’s a discharge, we’ll let you join. * Yes: Okay. Let's enlist you. * What's your name? Enter your name, then choose END. ** Entering nonsense: Strange name! Uh, sorry. ** Leaving it blank: You came to enlist, didn’t you, wimp? Get serious, or get lost! * And your birthday? In what year were you born? ** Entering 1800-1930: Wow, you’re quite the old timer, huh? ** Entering 1000-1799: What a fossil! ** Entering 0000-0999: Uhh… Very funny! Can the jokes! Now tell me your real age! * What month? * I see. On what day? ** Entering incorrect day: Uh, I’m no genius, but there’s no days in Year. Month! ** Birthday is April 13: Hey, the same as Colonel Marco in PF Squad! ** Birthday is May 1: Hey, the same as Colonel Tarma in PF Squad! ** Birthday is June 6: Hey, the same as Eri from Sparrows. ** Birthday is October 2: Hey, the same as Fio from Sparrows. ** Birthday is September 10: Hey, the same as me. We can party with each other! * And, just in case, your blood group? You know, like, RH-minus, etc. * And blood type. A, B, O? What? * You seem like a handsome guy, but what is your sex? ** Alternatively: You’re quite cute, but what is your sex? * Is this info OK? If yes, push X. If no, push Triangle to make changes. * You're enlisted! Now you're mine! Step to it, Soldier! This is the army! Discharge from Army * What? Someone’s… been… discharged? Selecting Soldier: After all your hard training, you’re resigning? * Affinity 0: What, Soldier? You just got here! Talk about fickle! * Affinity 1: Soldier? Quit? After you've improved so much? Don't be so hasty! * Affinity 2: I was rough on you, Soldier. You got a future. Don't give up yet! * Affinity 3: What? Soldier! You can't quit. I raised you up where you belong! * Affinity 4: Very well! You learned it all! You mastered it. Good luck, Soldier. Selection on YES: * Affinity 0: The army’s for you! Have you no guts? You want to quit? Butch up, recruit! * Affinity 1: If you quit now, you're just a loser. * Affinity 2: I thought you had what it takes. I believe in you! And you still want to quit? * Affinity 3: What? So sudden? You're just tired. Take a break. You'll feel better. * Affinity 4: The world is filled with nothing but fools! You can't just quit all of this for that! Selection on NO: * Affinity 0: Can’t decide eh? Say it, soldier. I can take it! * Affinity 1: To quit. To stay. There's one choice. Make up your mind! Like I said, hesitation's death! * Affinity 2: To be frank, I believe in you! You're a fighter! You can't lose. You can make it! * Affinity 3: If you're worried, I can help you. Stay with me, sir! I'll make you a... A legend! * Affinity 4: Leave here, and it's life with the idiots! You'll be lost! Discharge: * Affinity 0: You’re gonna quit? For you, life and death, is a joke! You silly punk! Beat it, Soldier! * Affinity 1: You're gonna quit? You're second rate. I never want to see you again! Get lost, Soldier! * Affinity 2: I didn't think you were this hopeless. Take a hike, Soldier! * Affinity 3: But, Soldier. Sir! To quit now! It's too... (Sniff)...cruel! Soldier! How many times must I part? Until I find true happiness? Don't leave me! I believed in you! I can't leave you! But it's hopeless. G...Goo... Goo hoo hoo! * Affinity 4: Can it be the end? I can't believe it, Soldier. Very well. Go back to fools and civilian life! Long live, Soldier! Stay: * Affinity 0: So you’ll stay? It won’t be easy! You can’t come and go as you please! This is the army! * Affinity 1: In a pinch, you've got guts. Now show me your stuff tomorrow. * Affinity 2: Now you know. I was right. I believed in you. You can't quit now. You'll make it! * Affinity 3: We've fought it out. I can take it. I'll go on. I'll make you... ... A god! * Affinity 4: It's not worth it to go out tonight. Let's kick back. And enjoy ourselves. Special Accessed by discharging a profile with 600 to 999 points in Metal Slug X (600+ for Metal Slug 2), exiting out to menu and returning back to Combat School. An unknown Regular Army personnel will speak the following: * You're all patched up. Officer Southwood, due to injuries, is on vacation. Combat School is cancelled. After this, the player is kicked back to main menu. Entering Combat School again will have Margaret return but with shorter hair. No dialogue is changed. Margaret (Meg) - Mission Choosing a Mission * Affinity 0: So, what stage will it be today? * Affinity 1: So, what stage will it be today? Don’t get ahead of yourself, recruit! * Affinity 2: So, what stage will it be today? Any one is fine. I don’t expect much from you! * Affinity 3: No practice today. Let’s chew the fat. I want to get to know pros like you! * Affinity 4: What stage will you trash today, sir? Deciding to Start Mission * Affinity 0: Let’s begin! Don’t rush. Just relax, Soldier. * Affinity 1: Well, wanna try? If it’s too scary, go home and cry to mommy, Soldier! * Affinity 2: Care to try? No, no! Soldier can’t even train right! * Affinity 3: Oh, Soldier. Is leaving me behind like that so much fun? * Affinity 4: Let’s begin, Lord! We’ll defeat the foolish humans! Deciding to Quit Mission * Affinity 0: What’re you doing? If this was war, you can’t have emotions like fear! * Affinity 1: Are you afraid? Butch up, recruit! It’s just a drill! * Affinity 2: Scared, huh? Just as I thought. Walk it off, pal. * Affinity 3: Finally you pay listen sic'' to me. You really burn my butt, soldier!'' * Affinity 4: Are you upset? I know the world’s base and crude. No arguments there. Starting Mission * Affinity 0: OK! Let’s go! * Affinity 1: Don’t knock yourselves out! * Affinity 2: If you fail, you’re dead meat! * Affinity 3: Ah! Wait for me! * Affinity 4: Good luck sir! Quitting Mission * Affinity 0: Give up half way? You dumb recruit. Go the distance. Or get out! * Affinity 1: Back so soon? You're pathetic. If you give up now. What about battle? What do you do? * Affinity 2: You tick me off! Soldier! You're a disgrace. You can't give up! Nothing's left! * Affinity 3: Give up half way? Is it my fault? Forgive me, your Excellency! * Affinity 4: My Lord, cheer up. This human drill... ... It's nothing! Take a breather! Lose and Quit Mission * Affinity 0: You got no guts! The warm-up's over. Your results stay at 0000 points. * Affinity 1: What was that? This is no game. Your results stay at 0000. You're terrible! * Affinity 2: Soldier, you coward! Your results stay at 0000. Terrible! * Affinity 3: What happened? The device's broke. This is right? Your results are, 0000 points. * Affinity 4: You're the ultimate. You don't need points. You're sic evaluation's 1,000 points! Excellent! Finish Mission * Affinity 0: Well done! Your results rise from 0000 points to 0000 points. * Affinity 1: Not bad results. I can't knock them. Good job, recruit. After this drill, your results rise from 0000 points to 0000 points. * Affinity 2: ZZZ... ZZZ... ZZZ... What? ...Finished? It was so boring. Must've dozed off. Too bad. One more time. Oh, just kidding. You did well. I give you credit. After this drill, your results rise from 0000 points to 0000 points. * Affinity 3: Back at last. After this drill, your results rise from 0000 points to 0000 points. * Affinity 4: You're the ultimate. You don't need points. You're sic evaluation's 1,000 points! Excellent! New Record * Affinity 0: A new record! For a rookie, you're quite cocky! Can you do the same on another level? * Affinity 1: No way! A new record? This device's got to be busted. ...Right? * Affinity 2: Good job! Prove this record isn't a fluke! * Affinity 3: Welcome back. A new record. I couldn't do better. You slay me. * Affinity 4: A new record, sir. And please... Just keep doing that thing you do! Ranking * Congratulations, from today, you're Rank. With your ratings, you're promoted. Got it, bucko? * Today, you become Rank. It's the real thing from now on, pal. Good luck, chump! * You did well. You may be a jerk, but you've got guts. Congratulations. From today, you're a Rank. Hang in there, and make me proud. * What? Soldier, that disgrace? Promoted? No way! Just kidding. You made it, kid. Congratulations. Rank. You're promoted! * You've made it. Now you're a Rank. I believed in you! * Soldier, your new orders. You're promoted to Rank. Good luck. * What a surprise... I knew this day would come someday. When you're grade rises like this... I get happy, and I get sad. Sad you'll leave. Thank you. Soldier, sir. Thanks for all you've done. Good-bye... Soldier, sir. And hello! Super Devil! You're super-human! You're transcendent! From today, Soldier, you're Super Devil! * In the end, ranks are for fools. For a Super Devil, such as yourself, they are nothing. 2P Choosing a Partner * Affinity 0-2: Okay! Who's player 2 with 1? * Affinity 3: Yes, sir! Who's player 2? 1 is your partner. * Affinity 4: Understood! 1, my Lord. Who's player 2? 2P Results * No. It's no good! Who are you all? You're pathetic. You two suck! I'm a disgrace! * I don't have time to waste with you. With your training, this is the best? You two stink! * You're doing well. You should do better! Now, you're average. * Good! Very good! You got spunk! You're a good duo. Do better, you two. * Perfect! Fabulous! You're ready! What power! A golden team! One Partner Fails * Affinity 0: Well, Soldier, I won't rub it in. For a recruit, it's wasted time. * Affinity 1: Soldier! You screwed up! Your results stink! You're pathetic! * Affinity 2: Soldier! It's your fault. If this was real, you're ''sic ''partner would be dead. * Affinity 3: Soldier! You're good alone. Team you up, and you're horrid. * Affinity 4: Soldier! Forgive these silly blunders. These impudent humans are nothing. Poor Partner Results * Affinity 0: Soldier! A rookie's miss! Your successis ''sic ''up to you. * Affinity 1: Soldier, work as a team. Screw up, and you lose a partner. * Affinity 2: But Soldier... because you're weak, Teammate's results have suffered, too. What do you do? * Affinity 3: Soldier, sir! You're a nice guy. So try to be nice to your partner. Sir! * Affinity 4: Soldier, my lord. Beat the humans. They're getting way too uppity for me! Good Partner Results * Affinity 0: Soldier. You're a rookie? You surprise me. You're a natural! * Affinity 1: Soldier! You lazy bum! If you tried harder,you'd be awesome! What a waste. * Affinity 2: Soldier!, you fool. You're a disgrace. You're a burden to your partner. Get with it! * Affinity 3: Soldier, sir! You did well. You took charge. Your kindness... makes me hot! * Affinity 4: Very well, Soldier, my lord. Humans are fools. Conquer them, lord! Margaret (Meg) - Chatting Note: Every line of dialogue between the opening and closing are randomized. Starting Chat What’s your prob? I see. Let’s chat. By the way, who are you? Affinity 0-1 * (Opening) I’m Margaret. Rank, Major. Remember that, enlisted filth! * Saturday? Getting away from you losers! And kicking back! * My free time? I have none with losers like you! Get with it! * Hobbies? Let’s see… With you losers, I don’t have time. * My type? Men? Not you! I’d rather die than consider you! * Available? None of your business fool! Buzz off, twit! * Since you’re being chummy, what about you? Seeing someone? ** YES:'' Heh, heh, heh. I thought so. A tyro like you couldn’t possibly have a squeeze!'' ** NO:'' You have one? And hitting on me? Do I look so easy? You’re such a pig!'' * My measurements? What’s it to you? Are you a pervert? * My weight and height? You really know what to say to a lady, geek! * If you want to lose a lung, go ahead, punk! It’s none of your business! * What a question?! It’s so stupid! Hit the road! * Huh? Sophia? The old instructor? Is that what all you can think about? Girls? * Huh? Meg?! Who do you think I am? Drop and do 50. Now! Bonehead! * Who, me? Don’t be silly. Who told you. * Where’m I from? From Florida. What of it? * Training policy? Driving! Driving until you break! It’s all for your benefit! * I love pansies. To be exact, I love tormenting pansies like you! * Aliens? What? You got me. You’ve been playing too many video games, fool! * I cook, clean… Frankly, to me, men are irrelevant. Take a hike, bud! * (Closing) Enough chit-chat. It’s drill time! Any loafing today, and you pay, big! Affinity 2 * (Opening) If it isn't, Soldier. You need to try harder, pal. * My age? Hmmm. I'm 29. Wipe that smirk off your face! * My measurements? Is that all you men think about? None of your bee's wax, fool! * I'm 5'3"! As for my weight, Who do you think you are, recruit? * That's my name. But let you call me that? No way, punk! * I can do it all. In fact, I used to be married... Uh, forget I said that! * A boyfriend? Well... not now. I used to have a real hunk, though. But, in the end, I'm always left... alone. Am I really such an old frump? * And what about you, recruit? You do have a girlfriend? Don't you? ** YES: Heh, heh, heh. I thought so. A tyro like you couldn't possibly have a squeeze! ** NO: You have one? And hitting on me? Do I look so easy? You're such a pig! * Instructor Sophia? She quit. Why? Oh, shut up! I can take being single, nosy jerk! * My type? Let's see. I like kind guys. If they're kind, they're my type. * Like I said, I'm not interested. Don't hit on me. * Yes, Florida means bass fishing, pal! I've been fishing since I was a kid. I could be a pro! * Well, gardening. I raise orchids. I even have my own greenhouse! Impressed. * I love Cattleyas. I've lots at home. They depend on me. I love that! * A child? Me?... Uh, yes. I do. Name's Thomas. He'll be five. He's all I have. (Sniff, sniff). * Free time? What's that? * Saturday? I got Thomas. Stop hitting on me! * Favorite sight? The drill field. Seeing you guys coughing blood. * I love all my recruits. That's why I work you so hard. To lose you on the battlefield. It would kill me! * I know you hate me. But I know you understand me, too. * Aliens? How do you know about all of that? I know nothing! * (Closing) I prattle on. Time to begin! It won't be easy! Get prepared, Soldier. Affinity 3 * (Opening) Aren't you, Soldier? I should be saluting you! * I'm from Florida. A great place. Nature. Fishing. Come down and see me sometime. * Soldier, sir! Call me, Meg. You earned it. ** YES: Say it again! It makes me feel like... a woman! ** NO: Soldier, sir. You're shy, aren't you? Like I said, call me Meg. * M, measurements? Well, Soldier. I'll leave it to your imagination................ And don't gawk at me like that! It's embarrassing. * Yes... That's right. I'm 29, sir. Don't tell me I'm too old. I'd just die! * At my age, it's all skin care. Everyday care... Lot's of sleep... Or it's hag time! * After a good rain. All filth is gone. A scent of purity. Real cleanliness! It's invigorating! Soldier? With you, it would be so much better! * My type, you ask? Someone like you, Soldier, sir. You're so kind! If a man is kind, I can forgive all the other faults. And he must be kind to Thomas. You can do that, huh, Soldier? * Available? Me? Don't be silly. But long ago... I... was... ... a housewife... But, one day.. he just left. I was dumped, for a bimbo... Oh, the misery! Can no one make me happy again? (Hint! Hint!) But I can't wait forever. I am alive. I will survive! Now I'm in love. Totally devoted. I only wish he'd notice me! Soldier, sir. Can you make... my dream come true? * Uh... Soldier? Tell me true. Are you seeing... a special someone? ** YES: R, really?!!! She's so young?!!! And stunning! Oh, excuse me. I'm prying. But I can't stop! Why can't I stop? It's because... Oh, Soldier. Don't! Don't make me beg! ** NO: You're available? Then I still... have a chance?... Oh, I'm sorry. I'm all excited. Hee, hee... Pay no attention. That is... Take me, you fool! * Free time? For me, it's time with Thomas. Thomas? Didn't I tell you? He's my dear son. * Saturday? Planning on taking me someplace nice? Can Thomas come? * I told you about my son before, huh? So, Soldier, Do you like kids? ** YES: You do? Yes! Will you come... and meet Thomas? ** NO: R, really? Great. Kids are noisy. But there ''sic so cute! Don't you think so?'' * Instructor Sophia? S, she's... happily married. Lucky civilian! * When will I meet my dreamboat? Huh, Soldier? * I know you've had it hard. But so have I. It's no fun humiliating you! * Ouch! My eye. Something's in it. Soldier? Would you help me? ** YES: Oh, uh, I'm sorry, Soldier. I wanted to get closer to you. Forgive me! But, actually... Soldier... Being so close. I'm swooning! ** NO: Sorry, Soldier. I wanted a closer look. Forgive me. I lied. But... what a shame. * Favorite flower? Thinking of a present for me? Oh, Soldier. If it's from you, anything's dandy! * Care to come to my greenhouse? Soldier, sir. I want you to see it someday. It will... heat you up! * I used to be married, in fact. I'm a great cook. So, Soldier. What do you like? ** Desserts: Desserts? How about cake? I'll bake one that will knock your socks off! ** Japanese Food: Japanese food? I've never made it before... But for you, I'll take a shot. ** Anything: What? Anything! Do you mean, if I make it, anything's okay? Oh, Soldier. You smooth talker! * Aliens? Soldier! Don't ask! It could mean my life, sir! * (Closing) Yep, it's fun time! After this's over, How about you and me get a bite? I don't mean food. Affinity 4 * (Opening) Good morning, Soldier, sir! I'm honored you acknowledged me. Thank you! * I have no name. I serve you only! Faithfully. Always! * My son, Thomas, Is your loyal servant, too. * Any sight with you is pure ecstasy. Seeing you happy, it's heaven to me! Forgive me! * My Lord, let me nourish you! I know just what you hunger for! * You don't need my leadership. But I need yours. Lead me, Lord! * Saturday? It's your day off. I'll be cleaning your house, Lord. * My free time? Cleaning. Laundry. Teasing recruits. You know, the usual. * Hobbies? My only hobby is serving you, Lord! * I'm not important. For you, my Lord, I offer orchids. They suit your impeccable style! * My type? A devil. Humans don't do it for me. Take me, my Lord! * Available? Only for you, my dear Lord! You're my dream! * What?! My Lord! Is there another who reflects in your perfect eyes? ** YES: I'm devastated! I am the only one for you, Lord! ** NO:'' Forgive me. I'm impertinent. You honor me. I'm yours. Forever!'' * My age? I'm 29. But I'll always be your servant, My Lord! * I'm 5'3". I weigh 108 lbs. Impressive, huh? * My measurements? Uh, 36, 23, 33. Is all that..... satisfactory, sir? * My hometown? I gave that up when I chose to serve you, Lord. I won't leave you! * Sophia serves another Lord. Where they are, I know not. * Martians? Aliens? Lord, show them your power. Exterminate them! * (Closing) My Lord, it's time. Let the destruction begin and enjoy!